unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Folklore of the Edge of the World
|details = Have you ever heard of Cape Bojador? It's just a Cape that's located on the West coast of Africa, South of the Canary Islands. However, most of the seafarers here are afraid of sailing South, past that point. ...If you accept this request, I can tell you more details. |step1 = /Street Gossip/Sagres Mansion/Prince Henrique/ The spreading of street gossip, overheard information, and rumors are natural for humans. However, Seafarers, in particular, are more superstitious. Rumors regarding the sea have a tendency to be accepted more than the truth. Though I suppose it's understandable as their life is on the line. |step2 = /Nature of Seafarers/Sagres Mansion/Prince Henrique/ ... However, although they're superstitious, I believe that at the same time, they are also stubborn yet proud people who do not like to lose. If someone sails through the unknown sea area, I'm sure it would clear up the rumors and others would follow as well... And that's why I would like to ask you for an investigation on the seas south of Cape Bojador. |step3 = /Past the Cape/Sagres Mansion/Prince Henrique/ Once you're near the end of your investigation, I will send my subordinate, Gil, towards the cape. As he's a coward, I think that if someone like him were to cross the unknown sea, it would provide other seafarers with most courage. Now then, please begin your investigation from this town. |step4 = /Seas of Hell/Sagres/Local Woman/ I heard that south of Cape Bojador is not a place for normal people to go. Like, there are monsters living there, the sea is boiling, or it consists of only shallow waters... Basically, it's not a place where people can sail through normal means... Where did I hear about this? I heard it from a seafarer. I think he said that he came from Antwerp. |step5 = /Story from a Colleague/Antwerp/Seafarer (Tavern)/ I do recall saying something like that. But it's something that I heard about from one of my colleagues. That person is much more experienced and skilled than me to the point where he was even requested by royalty to investigate Cape Bojador. But it would seem that the hellish cape is too much for even him to handle. I heard that he lives in Dover now. |step6 = /Failure of the investigation/Dover/Seafarer (Tavern)/ Yeah, that's right. I was the one that did that investigation. However, while we approached the cape, we ran into shallow water and the bottom of the ship was damaged. As I value the lives of my crew more than anything else, I dedicated to be careful and headed back instead. There's a difference between being reckless and being courageous. Is that all...? If you would like to know in more detail regarding the results of the investigation, please ask the scholar in Lisbon. |step7 = /Multiple Failures/Lisbon/Scholar/ The result of the investigation of Cape Bojador? Although many seafarers were sent by the king to investigate the cape, they all had encountered some sort of issue and had to head back instead. Some had even reported seeing things that can only be explained as an illusion. If you ask me... |step8 = /Reason for Failure/Lisbon/Scholar/ Well, 'the boiling sea' is probably due to the fear of the rising temperatures further South, 'monsters' are the creatures that do not exist in Europe and 'shallow sea' is due to failure in steering. If there are only failures, it's not unusual for people to begin thinking that something is really there. Now then... If you plan to rendezvous with someone around there, perhaps you should head to the east of Las Palmas. |step9 = /Gil's Story/Sea East of Las Palmas (15629,3663)/Gil/ Though he knows that it's only a superstition, he is still unable to get rid of his fear. What did the eyes of such a man witness? |stepfinal = Pillar of Fire Within the Sea/Sea East of Las Palmas (15629,3663)/Gil (Cutscene)/ It seems that it is true that many seafarers have failed with the investigation of Cape Bojador. However, all the reports contained unverified information. Together with Gil, you head to the location in question to investigate, and encouter a fire pillar from within the sea... No... Perhaps it was an illusion from the fatigue? For the time being, let's put together a report of what you saw. |discoXP = 420 |cardXP = 210 |reportXP = ??? |reportfame = ??? |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |item2 = |notes = |landarea = |seaarea = }}